Amazing Grace
by Sweet Candy Rain
Summary: [4-SHOT PLEASE READ NOTES IN CHAPTERS ] Although he was considered the country of love and passion, Spain believed that love was nothing but a burden for a nation such as himself. So much so that he considered the idea of him falling in love to never happen. To him, such miracle was impossible. You unknowingly proved him wrong. Maria/READER X SPAIN


**Amazing Grace**

* * *

Spain never found the need to fall in love. That's when he met you, Maria. Only then did he believe that there truly existed an Amazing Grace.

* * *

**Title:** Amazing Grace

**Chapter: **Part 1 of 4

**Characters:** Spain, The Bad Touch Trio, You/Maria, World

**Pairing:** Spain x You/Reader/Maria

**Rating:** M – (rating would change depending on the chapter)

**Warning:** Swearing (warnings would change depending on the chapter), Adult Situations

**Summary: **After an exhausting Summits Meeting chaired by Germany and hosted by England, Antonio and his friends decided to unwind in a near-by bar in London. Christmas time was coming and the Spaniard knew it was going to be another holiday celebrated in the same routine that he personally grew to love and not tire from. The Bad Touch Trio decided that they wanted to celebrate Christmas differently for once. He never thought that at that agreement, the change was going to start. Although the lack of change did not bother him much, he realised that despite having lived for centuries in a lifestyle that any immortal man would have enjoyed, he never witnessed a miracle. It was then that he met you, Maria, that he found the true meaning of Amazing Grace.

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: _**_PLEASE REMEMBER that I am using English/UK English... and NOT American English. You might be able to notice with certain spellings such as the use of 's' instead of 'z' when I spell words such as: realise. _Also, please keep in mind that the existence of the countries in human form is kept top secret. This would be applicable to majority of my stories. So somehow, it is in an alternate universe compared to the original Hetalia. Also, if you have not read my one shot, 'Behind Genesis', you must read it NOW if you plan on reading my other Hetalia fics. That one shot is very very, I cannot stress it enough, VERY important in understanding my Hetalia fics. It's only about a thousand words, it's not as long as this one don't worry.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I know it's long. But I just don't think that putting this fic under numerous chapters felt right at all...

I was writing Chapter one of Collide, and was reading a few fics in lunaescence when this idea just hit me together with the song. I started imagining the whole story and before I knew it, I was a sobbing mess... I don't know what you readers will be feeling after reading this fic. Some of you may cry, some of you may laugh at me, or some of you just won't bother reading anymore. However, I thought there's no harm in sharing it. I hope you all enjoyed it though I was so touched by this idea and song that I just HAD to keep typing. Please leave a review. I know I sound like I'm begging but I am. Your reviews really do push me to get off my ass and type. ^_^ Thanks so much and I hope you all enjoyed it. If you think you're quite as emotional as me, please bring a box of tissue with you.

And just so everyone knows... I hate Shonen-Ai or Yaoi. I have nothing against gay people, or gay relationship, or whatever... but I do NOT like reading one (especially Spamano! YUCK! _), nor would I want to write one. So if anyone here is planning on messaging me to ask me to write one. I have only four words for you dear... NO WAY IN HELL!

I was actually debating if I should write this with Antonio or Romano... since Romano is somewhat wicked and mean after all... but I thought of going for Spain instead as I just feel more for Spain than I do with Romano. Though don't worry, I will write one for him too! :D Besides... I don't think I've seen Spain cry so much. I think this will be a slightly good change for him, si? ^_^

*IMPORTANT: Listen to THE CELTIC WOMAN's version of Amazing Grace while reading this. Well this fic is quite long, so maybe put it in repeat until you finish? :P

* * *

"A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever"

**~ Dave Matthews Band**

* * *

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had seen it all. Despite his youthful appearance and personality, he was one of the very few nations who held more wisdom than most of the personified countries. He had sailed across the seas as a pirate, a conquistador, and even as a man enjoying a holiday or two in the vast ocean. He had walked on so many lands, treaded so many planes, and even climbed many mountains and hills. He witnessed the birth of his colonies, and the day they became independent from him. He had seen both the start of war and the gruesome aftermath. He lost many good men and gained new more. He gained new enemies but he also gained new allies.

Yes... he had seen it all but not once did he ever experience falling in love. He found it completely unnecessary to experience himself. He, in fact, knew the consequences of doing so. He had seen the way his people fell in and out of it. He had seen his fellow immortals succumbed to its enticing calls. He had seen how love made a person better, and worse. He knew that despite being the embodiment of a country of passion and romance, he was not all that willing to be engulfed by the emotion and have his heart broken in the end.

One of his best friends, Francis, was once head over heels with a woman named Jeanne. He never saw the Frenchman happier than when he was with the woman. He was always smiling, laughing, and he had that twinkle in his eyes whenever he saw, thought about, and talked about her. The smile never left the Frenchman's face and he found it quite heart warming to see his friend in such state, then came the day of her death. Antonio could still remember the look in Francis' eyes. He was emotionless, he was empty, and good enough as dead. He was the absolute opposite of the man the Spaniard came to know since his acquaintances with Jeanne. Both Antonio and Gilbert could not recognise their friend that day.

Falling in love with a human was certainly the worst, if not the most unfortunate, fate for a country like him to be in particular. He remembered Francis once told him... that despite the short amount of years he was with Jeanne, he had never felt happier in all his existence. In fact, he even claimed that the he was more than willing to sacrifice his immortality if it meant growing old with Jeanne.

This statement baffled him up to this very day. He knew he understood the concepts of falling in love. Living for centuries or even millennia, he would have been a fool if he didn't. Despite all this, Antonio never wanted to experience the eternal heart break. Despite the fact that Francis was a flirt even after a few centuries of Jeanne's death, the Spaniard and even the Prussian knew that deep down their friend was still madly in love with the woman. Perhaps, this act of his was a facade to hide the heartbreak that never gave him peace.

Antonio, in comparison, was content with flirting around with women. He experienced one or a few night stands with them, but not once did becoming serious with someone ever crossed his mind. Yes, he liked his lifestyle. No emotional baggage, no commitment to anyone besides his job and the care of his hacienda. He could even go as far as to say that his only love would be his ripe cherry tomatoes, and none of the nations or humans would question it, knowing that it was only typical of the Spaniard.

To this day, Antonio kept his lifestyle and he was far more than content. Today, he was at a bar with the other nations, enjoying a few drinks right after the conference that Germany permanently chaired. No one had complaints though, after the shenanigans that started it all. America suggested a giant hero, probably due to his hero complex. Japan did not seem to have any opinion at all and just went along with what the powerful nation said. Switzerland, however, wasn't too happy and threatened the Asian nation to man up or be beaten with his peace prize. Chuckling at the thought, Antonio continued to reminisce what happened a few months ago.

England was sipping his tea, as usual, declining America's suggestion knowing that it wouldn't work. Francis, as usual, was talking in sexual innuendos. He even remembered talking to Russia, suggesting him to step in, in which the giant nation declined. It all went downhill from there.

"Tonio? Hey Tonio! Tonio! Come on man, didn't you hear anything I said?" He knew that voice; Gilbert's.

As if on cue, a yellow chick popped out of Gilbert's sweater and chirped at the Spaniard before flying on top of Gilbert's snowy coloured blonde hair.

"_Lo siento, amigo. _I got distracted. What were you saying?"

Prussia and Francis simultaneously slapped a hand on their foreheads before sliding it down their faces in exasperation.

"_Mon ami_, you've been distracted a lot lately. _Ca va?_"

"I'm fine, _amigo_. Don't worry about me. Now, what were you saying again, Gil?"

Gilbert took Gilbird off his head and placed the little chick in his palms, stroking its tiny head gently as he did. "I was asking what you have planned this coming Christmas."

Antonio relaxed and took a sip of his tequila. "The usual... I would be attending a mass and host a big _fiesta _in my _hacienda._" [1]

Francis smirked and shook his head in disbelief. "Again? Don't you want to do something else for a change, _mon ami?_"

"Like what?"

"Well..." Gilbert started. "We're always in each other's places drinking until we pass out. Why don't we go and explore London a bit, _ja? _Then we can figure out how we can celebrate this holiday differently. I'm growing tired of the same boring shit. It's no fun if the celebration's repetitive."

"_Fantastique!_ I second the motion!"

"I bet you'd be after some hot _chicas, si amigos?_" Antonio chuckled at the thought, it was all too typical. It was also a habit that none in the Bad Touch Trio will grow tired from.

"But of course, _mon ami! _Why not enjoy our immortal life to the fullest, _oui? _But Gil's right, we should add a little spice to our life, for once!"

The famous Bad Trip Trio agreed and clink their glasses together to seal the deal before chugging the contents of their respective drinks down their throats in one go.

They released a sigh of content and of relief from the burning sensations in their throat from the alcohol. They shook their heads as if they were trying to will away the burn. Antonio stood up to retrieve his jacket that was draped behind his chair which he then proceeded to wear.

"Leaving already?" Gilbert asked as he placed Gilbird on the table to eat some peanuts.

"_Si._ Unlike you, _amigo_, I have some paper works to tend to. I'd like to enjoy my holidays without having to worry about any unattended work on my desk."

"Hey! Just because I'm no longer a nation doesn't mean I do nothing."

Francis and Antonio gave Gilbert an incredulous look, and even his pet Gilbird chirped at the ex-nation as it looked up. "What? I do!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Francis asked.

"Look after West!"

"He hardly needs babysitting _amigo_. He's a grown nation."

"_Et plus responsable que vous." [2]_

"_Verpiss dich."[3] _Gilbert spat as he glared at his two close friends.

"Very well, _amigos... _I shall see you both tomorrow."

"_Ja ja..."_ Gilbert grumbled as he chugged down another mug of beer.

"_Bonne nuit, mon ami!" [4]_

"_Buenas noches, amigos." [4.2]_

At that, Antonio paid for his drinks before once again bidding good bye to his two friends with a wave. It was getting cold in London and he tugged his wool coat around him tighter. It wasn't even snowing! He could never get used to the cold weather, after all, his land had always been known for its hot climate.

Antonio tucked his hands in his pocket and made his way back to the hotel. He usually stayed near the Spanish embassies whenever he was out in another country, but Arthur was kind enough to pay for everyone's accommodations during their stay here in British lands.

The Spaniard whistled the song _Feliz Navidad, _trying to distract himself from the unusually quiet street.

He greeted a few people passing his way a Merry Christmas, knowing that it was better for him to speak in English than his native tongue. Some people might not even know what he was talking about. He even had a few group of ladies giggling when he sent a greeting, a wink, and a grin their way. He made sure to greet beautiful ladies passing his way in Spanish. Of course, no one could ever resist the sight of a handsome man speaking fluent Español.

After trudging down a few more corners, opting to walk than take a cab to enjoy the stillness of the night and possibly the difference of architecture, he heard someone singing.

He paused in his tracks. The song sounded very familiar, and that voice. The voice was what attracted his attention. It was, in a way, angelic. He blinked a few times, trying to decipher if he was just hearing things since everyone was singing a Christmas song back in the bar and the fact that he was drinking.

He heard it again. He wasn't being delusional; he mentally sighed in relief. Antonio slowly but surely followed the source of the voice. His brown loafers stepped on small puddles, it must have rained a bit while he was in the bar... he was in London after all.

The Spaniard could hear the voice becoming louder, he knew he was close. He wondered for a moment as he was running in various directions, why he could hear the singing voice in such distance? He came to a conclusion that it was plausible because of a few certain factors. There were barely anyone in the streets, the night was still. The voice just stood out above others. The way it was sung was distinct from the songs he could hear in bars and homes he passed. It wasn't tainted by drunken laughter nor was it accompanied by the sound of instruments.

It was then that he stopped right in front of a _basilica. [5]_ The light of the church reached outside the front steps onto the street pavement. It only made the building look absolutely breathtakingly holy.

Antonio, as ironic as it sounded due to his lifestyle, was a religious man who enjoyed attending church. He even had the fortune of attending a mass held by every single Pope that came to be in the Vatican. Tonight, he felt that same tingling feeling surge through his spine.

The voice continued to sing that familiar song, and he could slowly understand the lyrics. He neared the large oak doors, where he was greeted by two statues of angels holding a bowl of what he believed to be holy water. It was a surprise that in this temperature, the water did not crystallise at all. He was purely focussed on finding the source of the voice that he did not even care. He dipped his finger in the bowl and made a sign of the cross, wetting his forehead, his chest and his shoulders as he slowly made his way into the church.

He thought he would be faced with numerous people, listening to the beautiful number. Instead, he could only see you. Your back was turned to him. Your long ebony locks reached your waist as you sang in casual attire. [6] Although you weren't facing him, he was utterly drawn to the beauty of your voice, and he could imagine you placing your hands together in prayer, and your eyes closed as you sang.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

You paused for a moment, realising that you didn't entirely reach the perfect pitch. You were about to start over, until you heard a distinct clap echoing through the _basilica_.

You hastily turned around, a small gasp leaving your lips whilst your cerulean eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

In the middle of the aisle, you found a man. Brown hair tousled in a handsome mess, a soft twinkling emerald gaze, and a charming pearly white smile that you knew could weaken any girl's knees. You blushed upon realising that the man was applauding you, obvious that he listened to your 'recital'.

"_Estupendo..." _He said as he continued to clap and smile your way. "That was beautiful, _señorita._"

You shyly bowed, in gratitude and in acknowledgement, to the Spaniard whose choice of words gave his nationality away. You tucked a loose strand behind your ear and looked down at your feet, still feeling embarrassed with his compliments. "_Gracias, señor. _But I don't think I hit the correct note at the last part."

Antonio smiled at your use of Spanish words, and exclaimed. "None sense! You were brilliant! I even came all this way, following your voice, _chica._ I wanted to know who was singing like an angelic aria. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that I was actually dead with an Angel singing next to me."

Your face reddened all the more, and you held your cheeks in embarrassment. The Spaniard smirked, thinking how cute you were blushing in a way that very much resembled his favourite fruit.

"Th-Thank you, sir. However I think I have to continue practising."

The Spaniard threw you a questioning look. "In this time of the night? Alone, none the less, in an open door building is not a good place for a beautiful lady, even if it is a church."

You felt your cheeks grow hotter. "I guess you are right... but I still need to practise."

"Would you mind if I continue to listen then, _señorita?_ I could also keep you company and watch over you." Antonio suggested, wanting to hear more of your voice.

Your cheeks stayed rosy. You suddenly found your shoes fascinating as you continued to stare down whilst shuffling them.

"As you said before, _señor, _it's already late at night. I wouldn't want to keep you up too late for my sake, a stranger."

Antonio smiled at your sincerity and concern for him. "Nonsense, a beautiful stranger such as yourself would have kept me up all night anyway, thinking about you and your voice. Trust me, _chica. _Listening to you made my night. I would love to hear more." He placed his hands behind his head and started to relax, waiting to hear your voice once again.

You couldn't believe how much this man had made you blush in the span of five minutes of meeting him. You turned around and resumed your position. "If you say so, _señor..._"

You shut your eyes and willed yourself to concentrate. You started singing again and you felt yourself float to your own world.

Apparently, Antonio was too as he closed his eyes, intent on listening to your song. He could feel himself smiling. Your voice, he found, was a refreshing change to the voices he was used to within any aspect of his life; his workplace, his home, and even in foreign lands.

You stopped once again. He opened his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to leave his _la la land._

"Is something wrong_, señorita?_"

"I still can't hit that note properly."

_I didn't hear anything wrong with your note. _Spain thought to himself.

"If only the pianist or the guitarist was here..."

At the mention of the word guitarist, Antonio stood up. "I could play the guitar for you if you'd like."

You turned to the Spaniard once again, but this time you weren't blushing. Instead, you stared at him in mild surprise. _How convenient! _You thought.

"I hope you won't mind."

"No of course not, I would love to help. After all, I am intruding your practise session."

You smiled at him and nodded. You went to the back and produced a steel stringed guitar as you went back to the main hall. The Spaniard stood up from his seat as soon as he saw you, out of respect. You gently handed the instrument to the man, and he smiled at you as he took his seat once again. He then tested each string, making sure that they were tuned correctly. He started twisting the knobs as he continued to strum one string at a time until he reached the pitch he was looking for.

You watched in fascination. The guitarist of the church tuned it weekly, and he did so just a few hours ago while there was choir practise.

"This _guitarra_ isn't tuned properly."

You giggled and replied. "That's surprising. Our guitarist just tuned it this afternoon."

Antonio paused and looked up in mild surprise. "You've been here since this afternoon?"

"Yes." You simply replied. "I asked if I could stay behind to practise and they let me."

"You're missing the point _señorita._ You've been here all afternoon and it's already..." Antonio looked at his watch. "Eight o'clock."

"I'm pretty committed to things I enjoy and value." You smiled.

The Spaniard gave you a smile of his own as he replied. "I guess that would mean you're a great girlfriend too. Your boyfriend is a lucky man."

Your eyes widened. "Oh, um... n-no... I don't have a boyfriend."

Antonio was surprised, his emerald eyes not leaving you as he continued to tune the guitar. "A pretty _chica_ like you has no boyfriend? Lying, especially in a church, is a sin _señorita." _he teased with a grin.

"I-I am not lying!" you said, flustered.

Antonio laughed light heartedly as he finished tuning the guitar. "If you say so_... _Now then," he adjusted his position on the chair. He placed his right foot on his left lap, crossing his legs to accommodate the guitar in his current position. He strummed the guitar, listening closely if he tuned it correctly. The guitar just sounded crisper... better! You smiled at the fact and you saw him smiling in satisfaction when he turned to you. "...Amazing Grace?"

Upon realising that you didn't provide the music sheet to the Spaniard, you scrambled to the back to find a score sheet and a stand after uttering a yes. Once you came out, you heard him expertly plucking the strings of the guitar, playing your song. You were amazed.

"Amazing... have you played this song before?" you said as you went out of the room after returning the stand and the music sheet in the back room, finding no need for them anymore.

"Yes I have. I've played this song for centuries."

You paused in your tracks and Antonio tried so hard not to slap a hand on his mouth to shut it from revealing any more. He slipped. The fact that countries were personified was a huge secret kept by the government since time immemorial. Or if he could remember correctly, ever since conquering other nations stopped for almost a century.

He laughed nervously, trying to sound as if it was normal. You then left out a giggle and playfully said. "Well no wonder you don't need the music sheets. You've been playing it for ages! How old were you when you started playing the guitar? Since you were a little kid?"

Antonio once again, mentally sighed in relief. Now he had to make sure he chose his words carefully. "_Si! _Ever since I was a little boy! Playing the guitar is and was a very important part of my culture."

"I see. I'm envious. I wish I could play the guitar or any instrument for that matter."

There was a pause as you stood up, getting ready for your practise.

"I think having a singing voice like yours is more than enough to compensate for that, _si_?" he beamed at you.

You smiled back and nodded, muttering a 'thanks' his way.

"Shall we?"

Antonio readjusted his hold on the guitar and strummed a note, indicating that he was prepared.

"Ready."

And you felt the minutes fly by as you sang with a Spaniard strumming away.

* * *

**An hour later...**

* * *

You locked the church doors with your keys and turned to face the Spaniard who was now standing at the bottom of the steps with a smile, waiting for you.

"I can't thank you enough for your help."

"Like I said, it was my pleasure."

Antonio then took your gloved hand and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. You felt your cheeks warm up to the gesture.

"I never got your name, _señorita._"

Smiling in his direction you replied. "Maria. My name is Maria."

"_Mucho gusto, Maria. Me llamo Antonio." [7]_

"_Mucho gusto tambien, Antonio." [8]_

Antonio's ears perked up at your use of Spanish words once again. "You speak Spanish?"

"I only know of the basics. I'm part Spanish, British, and Filipino."

Antonio's face was marred in surprise. Not only were you part Spanish but you were also part of his _hija's. [9] _"That's amazing! So many nationalities are running through your veins."

You nodded, "I'm very proud of my culture. It's a mixture of Asian, Latin, and European!"

You both smiled at each other for a few seconds, before you realised that it was indeed late. "Well then, I must be going. Once again, thank you so much for your help."

"Anytime, Maria. Would you like me to accompany you home? I just can't let a lady walk home by herself."

You smiled at his thoughtfulness. You never once thought him to be creepy, his innocent smile and demeanour screamed otherwise. "Thank you, Antonio, but I have a car so I'd be fine. Would you like a lift?"

"Oh I can't ask a lady to-"

"Come on, it's the least I can do. Besides, it's freezing."

Weighing his options, he didn't feel like sight-seeing anymore and so he nodded his head. "Thank you. I think I'd take you up on that offer especially when you reminded me how freezing it is out here in London."

You laughed at that and proceeded to walk to your car at the side of the church's parking lot. You pressed a button on your remote, making your red Toyota Camry automatically unlock the doors for you. Antonio skidded past you and opened the driver's side for your convenience.

"After you," He said

Smiling and uttering a thank you, you entered your car and Antonio closed the door for you. You started the car and immediately turned on the heater. After Antonio entered your car, you simultaneously put on your seatbelt.

"Where do you live?" You asked as you drove the car out of the parking lot.

"I don't live here. I'm only here for business."

"Oh I see. Are you staying in a hotel?"

"_Si._ I'm currently staying in Claridge's."

Throwing him a surprised look, you muttered. "A Five star hotel? Hopefully your work is paying for that."

"He ... er... _They _are actually. Hehehe..." there he goes again. He badly wanted to slap his forehead in exasperation for his slip up but he didn't want to come out suspicious in your presence.

"Wow, your work must be quite important. What do you do? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Trying to think of his words carefully, he replied. "Politics." His answer was vaguely true.

"I see. Do you enjoy it?"

"I have no choice." He chuckled.

"Everyone has a choice. We're all human, we're meant to live our life to the fullest. We don't live forever, and we only live once."

At this, Antonio was silent. He tried to drink in your words. _Humans,_ He thought, _If only I was as free to do as I wish as you mortals do._ Although he did have the freedom to do what he wanted with his life, as he did for the past few centuries, his responsibilities as a nation always came first. The wishes of his superiors would be the wishes he should follow without question even if he did not like it. Their words were ultimate and he will have no say.

Finding his silence unnerving, you quickly apologised. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No no, it's fine. I was just thinking..." he tried to come up with an excuse. "um... about you wishing you knew how to play an instrument. If you'd like, I would love to teach you how to play the guitar."

Finding a stop light, you stepped on the breaks gently. You then turned your head to face the Spaniard. "R-really? You will? You won't mind? Won't you be busy at work?"

He felt that your shy demeanour slowly faded as you both bonded in the church and the car. He was happy that you were slowly warming up to him at least.

"I won't mind at all, Maria. I've already finished attending the meetings and only need to finalise a few paperwork. I'm sure I can make time." He smiled that dazzling smile of his and you wished you weren't tied down by your seatbelt so you could hug him.

Nobody thought of offering you how to play the guitar, after all you didn't want to bother them. So with Antonio, himself; a great a guitarist, offering to tutor you was an amazing opportunity.

"Thank you!" you squealed.

"_De nada." _He smiled at your enthusiasm. "And it's a green light." He pointed at the stoplight that taunted you with its green glowing orb.

Realising what he said, you hastily stepped on the gas, earning a grunt from both of you as you felt both your bodies lurch forward from the sudden movement of the car. "Sorry..."

Antonio chuckled and replied, mostly out of amusement. "Don't worry about it. But, I would only teach you _after _your performance. I want you to focus on your singing. Alright?"

"_Si_!" you practically squealed. "Thank you so much, Antonio. I could have asked someone all this time but I didn't have the courage to."

"_Por que no?" [10]_

"I just don't like troubling anyone, you know?"

"I see."

Silence filled the car for a few seconds before Antonio decided to break it once again. "How long have you been singing?"

"I've been singing in church since I was a little girl."

"Your family must have valued religion a lot."

"We have. Although we're not Catholic, we are still Christians."

Antonio felt sad for a moment that you did not share his specific branch of Christianity, but all the while he was still happy that you shared the common idea.

After sharing a few topics of conversations here and there, you both finally arrived at the hotel.

"Thank you for your company, Antonio. I really appreciate it."

"_De nada, señorita._ It is I who should be thanking _you_ for such wonderful time and for giving me a ride. If you don't mind, I'd like to have your number so we can easily keep in touch."

Flustered you took out your phone from your pocket. "O-ofcourse I don't mind. Here."

You both exchanged numbers, and took a portrait of each other to add to your phones.

"See you tomorrow night, Antonio."

"I can't wait to hear your voice again, _señorita._"

You gave a chuckle and bid good night to the man, waving as you drove away. Antonio stayed in his spot, smiling to himself as he continued to wave until your car was gone.

"So that's why it took you so long to get back." A thick French accent, that Antonio was very familiar with, said from behind.

Antonio didn't have to look back to see the perpetrator. "It's not what you think Francis."

"Of course it's not. I heard your conversation. You did the dirty in church, _oui?_" Francis let out his famous haughty 'French' chuckle.

Antonio laughed, knowing it was typical of Francis to think that everything contained a sexual innuendo. He finished waving after seeing your car disappear around a corner, he turned to his friend and both walked towards the elevator. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Where's Gil?"

"Passed out in his room, and you owe me an explanation, _mon ami._"

"I do not." Spain chuckled as he pressed the button of the correct level in the elevator.

Francis would have none of it. "You just told Gil and I that you would be going back to the hotel to finish your work. Then I find you late at night being driven, by a lady no less, back to the hotel a few hours after Gil and I arrived. What makes you think I would NOT want to hear an explanation after seeing that, _mon ami_?" Francis was practically grinning from ear to ear.

Antonio smiled at his friend, "I met her at a _basilica._"

"And...?" Francis pressed for more.

Antonio shook his head thinking that some things never change. When the elevator 'dinged', the two exited and proceeded to the Spaniards door. He knew for sure that Francis won't leave him alone if he didn't explain the whole thing in detail.

"I heard someone singing and I just followed it. I found her there."

"And...?" Francis continued to drawl.

"Look _amigo._" Spain turned to France as he swiped his key card on the door. "I'm kinda tired, and I think I'd go to bed. I need to finish my paperwork before I leave again tomorrow."

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow? We don't have anything planned in particular for tomorrow." A few seconds later when Antonio opened the door to let himself in, Francis' eyes widened. "You're meeting up with her again tomorrow, are you not? You're truly going to meet her again?" He grinned. Francis knew that Antonio was only interested in a few one night stands, and knowing that nothing happened between him and the woman, _and _wanting to see her again only raised enough suspicions in the Frenchman's mind.

The Spaniard realised his mistake of giving away too much information in one night. He blamed the tequila he was drinking that night in the bar with his friends. After all, alcohol only loosened people's tongue and inhibitions.

He finally slapped a hand on his forehead. "_S-Si_... now then, I'm off to bed and so should you. _Buenas noches, _Francis."

Before Francis could utter coherent words of protest, Antonio had already closed the door and locked it as soon as he did. He leaned against the door, and sighed. It truly had been a long day.

After his sigh of relief, Antonio loosened his tie and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He threw his clothes in the laundry basket, and he entered the bathroom completely naked. Once his shower was done, he entered his bedroom with nothing but a towel on his waist and another small towel rubbing against his scalp to dry his hair.

As he did so, he looked at the Samsung Galaxy S-II perched on his nightstand. He walked over to it and took the phone in his hands. He unlocked the screen and was faced with a portrait he took of you a few minutes ago.

He smiled at the sight of you, he could still remember how your voice clearly rang through the church hall. He then edited the entry of your name in his phone. He liked putting down names or words that would immediately bring back memories of the person. The one thing that could trigger memories of you, personally, was the song that you sang in the church.

* * *

**Amazing Grace**

* * *

The next morning, Antonio took care of his paperwork, knowing full well that the sooner he finished his work, the sooner he could enjoy his possible extended 'holiday' here in London. After finishing half of the report on his laptop, he decided that it was enough for one day and it was time for him to get ready to meet up with you.

He received a message from you saying that he could come over anytime at about 6 pm for practise. Every time, he would arrive there a quarter early, and would find you cleaning up the church. Of course, as a gentleman, he helped you. He didn't like the sight of a lady doing any work that a gentleman should be doing for her.

He would listen to your vocal warm ups before proceeding to play the guitar to guide you through the song when you were ready to practise.

This routine went on for days, and the two of you have gotten considerably close. He found out that the reason why you were practising so hard was because your parents were going to arrive in London from Belfast to visit you and attend your performance in Church for the Church's Christmas party.

Right now, both of you were sitting on a bench in a park late in the afternoon. You both decided that it was time to have a day off from practise and just enjoy each other's company. "You should attend! I'd love it if you played the guitar for me instead."

Antonio smiled at the notion. "I would love that, _si._"

"Great! Oh! And please bring as many people as you can! This is not only a mass and a celebration, but this is also done for charity for the homeless kids. The more people who attend the gathering, the bigger the possible number of supporters we'll have. Don't worry though we have more than enough time to prepare. It's only the first day of December after all."

Antonio rubbed his chin in thought as you stared out into the park with a smile. He just happened to know quite a number of people or nations that might be willing to attend, or he could force to attend. Suddenly, a growl broke through the silence. Antonio's eyes widened and he blushed as he wrapped his arms around his growling stomach, almost as if cradling it to stop crying.

"You must be hungry. Come, I'll whip up something at my place." You patted Antonio's hand on the bench and stood up.

"Oh you don't have to." Antonio followed you to your car. "I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding, Antonio, don't worry!" You tried to placate the Spaniard. He was always such a worry wart. "I'd love to invite you at my place for once. You've been so kind to me. Besides... my apartment doesn't get so many visitors."

Antonio stood there for a moment, contemplating. Usually when women ask him to come to their place, they would be roaring the night away in ecstasy. Although he was sure you weren't that kind of person, he was still hesitant due to his experience with these kinds of situations.

"Toni?" you called out, with a nickname you came up with on the spot.

He was so used to being called Tonio that when you mentioned his slightly different nickname he snapped his head to gaze at you, who was about to enter the car. Nodding in acknowledgement, he walked towards your car and opened the car door, gulping down the ideas that ran through his head a few seconds ago.

You cranked up the heater in full blast and you slowly made your way out of the driveway. As soon as your car cleared the parking lot, the both of you noticed that snow was beginning to fall.

"Good thing we entered the car before it started snowing!" you happily claimed as you drove.

The Spaniard stared at the dark sky through the window, his nerves all but forgotten. Up to now it amazed him how such beautiful flakes could fall from the heavens. He remembered back when he was just a starting nation, he thought that snow were in fact pieces of the clouds up in the sky, being torn by Angels to share their own piece of heaven to the mortals. This small miracle always made him smile, despite the fact that because of the modern times, he was more knowledgeable of how the world worked.

A few minutes later, you arrived at the parking lot. Antonio, as usual, exited the car first so he can open the door for you. This became a routine between the two of you despite having only met a week ago.

Thanking him with a smile, you both walked up the front porch and entered the building. You checked your mailbox before you went upstairs to your apartment. Spain followed you closely in silence.

After reaching the third level, you went straight down the hall to your apartment. You tried to fish out your keys, but your hands were full. Spain immediately took your shoulder bag, placed your mail in his back pocket, and even the Styrofoam cup of tea you didn't have a chance to finish. For the millionth time, you smiled at the handsome man and uttered a thank you as you tried to open your stubborn door.

Once you were successful, you immediately took your shoes off. Turning to the Spaniard, you took your bag and your drink, completely forgetting about the amount of mail from his deep back pocket with the small corners of the envelopes protruding, barely noticeable.

"Make yourself comfortable." You smiled his way as you shed your long jacket to hang on the coat hanger.

Before Tonio could shed his jacket completely, you went behind him and assisted him. He didn't feel anything wrong with the contact. You hung his jacket next to yours whilst he took off his shoes.

"Would you like some coffee, Tonio?" you asked; placing your bag on the kitchen counter and your Styrofoam cup on the dining table.

"I would love to have some, _gracias_."

"No sugar." You stated, instead of questioning.

"_Si."_

"A quarter milk."

The Spaniard threw a grin your way, as you were half way through the kitchen door, your hands resting on the door frame. "You're starting to know me all too well, _chica_."

You threw a grin back, letting out a chuckle. "Hanging out with you for a whole week with coffee, I'm pretty sure even someone who's not observant can remember what you always drink."

"I just don't think bringing one of my Spanish wines in the church would be considered respectful."

You threw your head back laughing, as you finally entered the kitchen to make him his hot beverage. "How considerate of you."

The Spaniard saw your white couch, a loveseat: a couch meant for two people. Like you said, you never had too much visitors. However, he decided not to sit down just yet and wait for you instead.

He started looking around your small but homey apartment. It truly was a place meant for one person. It made him think about his hacienda. The manor was very roomy, bigger than the whole building in fact but it only reminded him of how lonely he was especially after Romano grew up and left. He had a feeling that you felt just as lonely as he was back home.

He then looked at the fireplace, it wasn't lit.

"Maria?" he called out.

"Yes?" you called out from the kitchen and he could hear the tinkling sound of silverware hitting porcelain.

"Would you mind if I lit the fireplace, _chica_?"

"Oh! I forgot to do that! Yes, please!"

With that, Antonio knelt down with a long nozzle lighter in his grasps. He pushed the button and dragged the nozzle with the fire to the logs.

Once successful, he stood up and rubbed his hands together before letting his palms face the crackling fire. As he looked up, he saw a few pictures within picture frames propped on the fireplace together with a few Christmas decorations. There was also a small Christmas tree at the corner of the apartment.

"I hope you don't mind instant coffee." You said as you took out a tray filled with pastries and two mugs of hot beverages.

He chuckled at the memory at the mention of instant coffee. [11]

"Of course not." He replied to you, his thick Spanish accent very well pronounced.

You both sat on the couch, taking your chocolate drink and he his coffee. Taking a sip and relishing the feeling of the warm beverage, you both relaxed as snow continued to fall outside.

"So..." Antonio started. "Are those your parents and _hermanos_?" [12]

Placing the mug down on your lap, you smiled at him. "Nah, they're my friends and cousins. I'm an only child."

At this, Antonio smiled. "You must have been spoilt rotten then, si?"

You giggled. "I guess. Honestly, my parents wanted more kids." Your expression suddenly turned a bit sullen. "It's just that, my mom kept having a miscarriage to the point that the doctors thought she might never have kids." Then, your features turned bright once again. "That's when I came along. As mom and dad would put it, I became their little miracle."

Silence filled the air for a few seconds and the Spaniard's eyebrows were raised in surprise, until they furrowed together in worry as he replied. "_Lo siento, _Maria... I did not know. I should not have pried." [13]

You dismissed it with a wave of your hand. "Don't worry about it. It was long ago, besides..." you took another sip of your hot chocolate before lifting your eyes to meet the Spaniard's without your lips leaving the mug. "They got a happy ending, right?"

Antonio smiled. He ruffled your hair affectionately before nodding. "With you as their _hija_, they couldn't get anymore blessed."

You both shared a chuckle and a smile, staring, your orbs met his in a gentle manner.

The happy silence was broken at the sound of something tapping on your window. Both of you turned at the sound and stood up to inspect it. Antonio was behind you, curiosity marred his handsome face. You pulled the curtains away and found a thin tree branch tapping on your window. Antonio approached the window as well, his chest touching your back.

You blushed at the proximity and tensed at the innocent touch.

Antonio frowned at the sight. "How could a blizzard happen in such a short amount of time?"

At the mention of a blizzard, you blinked and looked away from the annoying tree branch. True to his word, strong wind blew accompanied by snow. Once again, the thin branch knocked on your window as if carolling.

"I don't know either. That's England for you."

At the mention of the country's name, Antonio held back a chuckle but let a smile go through. He thought that maybe Arthur would be having a cold soon.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to the hotel in this weather."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at you in slight surprise, his proximity still close.

"_Que?_"

"The weather isn't looking so good. It's not safe for either of us to get out of the apartment."

"True. Hopefully this storm will clear up."

"Yeah, let's see if it'd pass."

At the back of Antonio's mind, he hated the cold though he did adore the idea of snow. At the same time, he also found a positive side to the current situation; he got to spend more time with you. He needed the change of company, a mortal one.

He realised that for the past few days, a few thought started creeping in his mind... ones that he never thought about because he never lingered too long in a mortal's company as friends and not of a one-time only or casual sex basis.

"Hey Antonio?" you asked as he snapped out of his reverie.

"_Si, chica?_"

"What's Spain like?" you asked, still looking out at the window, although your eyes looked far away.

For a moment, he was confused. Why were you asking about him? He threw you a confused look until he realised what you were asking him.

"Well... it's very sunny. A beautiful country filled with many friendly people. One filled with history that spoke of my-er... its amazing strength and leadership. All in all, Spain is perfect." Now he was just being vain, he thought. "Except for some corrupt politicians but still." There, he felt a little bit better knowing that he compensated for his vain statement.

Smiling at the Spaniard who you thought seemed to be missing his home, you replied. "Every country has them, don't worry and I bet your country truly is magnificent. You're quite the friendly person, and you always seemed so happy and laid back."

Antonio noticed his face starting to get warm. He chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "_G-gracias, chica._"

A few seconds later, a growl echoed through the house embarrassingly. You both looked at the Spaniard's stomach.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm going to prepare dinner."

"You really don't ha-"

"Antonio." You said sternly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I want to. Okay?"

Submitting himself, he raised his hands to admit defeat. "_Bueno... _if you insist, but only if I get to help."

You gave the Spaniard a thoughtful glare as you pursed your lips. "Any other options?"

"_No._"

It was your turn to admit defeat, but with a sigh. "Alright, chef, follow me."

"What are we cooking?" He asked as he followed you to your kitchen.

You grinned mischievously. "Paella"

* * *

The kitchen echoed of boiling, chopping, kitchen clattering sounds and of laughter. Antonio took the liberty of chopping the ingredients and opening the muscles slightly so that they get to boil nicely in the pot. Meanwhile, you dumped the ingredients in the pot carefully, stirring all the while.

Antonio looked to the side and dropped what he was chopping. He went to the fridge to take something out, and you took the chopping task. After you heard the fridge close, he approached you from the side.

"How do you chop things with ease?" You were chopping at a much slower pace than Antonio.

This caused the Spaniard to chuckle.

"Practise." He stated simply. "Here, I'll show you."

He took your hand as he stayed in place right beside you, not finding the need to guide you from behind. He then positioned your fingers, your knuckles partially wrapped together while your nails dug on the ingredient to keep it in place. He then proceeded to guide you with the chopping.

"That's how you should position your hands, and then you can start chopping."

Antonio withdrew his hands as you kept chopping.

"Ugh... I still can't get it right."

He chuckled in response. "In time, _chica,_ you would be chopping like a professional."

A few hours later, after cooking and eating the meal, you were both completely sated not only in hunger, but of need of company. As soon as you both finished, you rinsed the plates and utensils in the sink, then proceeded to stack them neatly in the dishwasher. After doing so, you both relaxed on your chair as you simultaneously patted your full and happy stomachs. Funnily enough, you both also sighed in relief, your bodies slumping on the chairs in relaxation. Dishes were done, not a scrap of food left on the table, and you had wonderful company. Utterly satisfying, you both thought.

"That... was an awesome meal." You proclaimed before chugging down the last contents of your now-cold tea. You took a basket-ball shooting stance and threw the Styrofoam cup in the bin that was sitting at the corner. When your cup went straight to the bin, you fist pumped.

Antonio chuckled at this sort of theatrics. One of the things he liked about you. "Awesome?"

"Yes." You sat up a little straighter, wondering why the Spaniard wanted to clarify your adjective. "Awesome."

"Haha! You just remind me of one of _mi amigos!_"

You smiled at this and slumped back on your chair once again. Antonio stood up from where he was sitting and said, "Come, let's sit by the fire. It'd probably help us feel better after being so bloated."

You feigned utter disgust by his words as you gasped. "Are you calling me fat?"

Antonio grinned, playing along. "Of course not, _chica_. You're fine the way you are."

"Yeah that's better."

"But admit it... you're bloated."

Silence...

"I am..." you hung your head low in shame in a rather comical manner.

Antonio approached you from the side and held out a hand for you. "I think sitting by the fire would help calm your body down a little?"

Agreeing with him, you took his hand and he guided you to sit down on the love couch facing the fire. After sitting down, you both once again relaxed, closing your eyes and feeling even more content at the touch of the fire's warmth. You also felt thankful that you met a wonderful friend in Antonio. You knew that his laidback personality, friendly flirting, and his cheerfulness only hastened the process of your friendship reaching the point of total comfort in each other's presence. You could go as far as to say, that others would have mistaken the both of you as brothers and sisters if not for your physical differences.

"Thanks for keeping me company all this time, Antonio." You said, your eyes still closed. "I really appreciate it."

Without even looking at you, he smiled and sunk his head on the cushions of the furniture. "_De nada, mi amiga._ Anytime..."

Unbeknownst to the both of you, your hands were still holding on to each other.

The room was silent and only the cackling of the fire could be heard. Suddenly, the ardent tapping on the window disturbed the stillness once again. You both turned to look at the window, subconsciously letting go of each other's hold. You stood up for a closer inspection. Pulling the curtains to the side, you were greeted by a harsh continuous stream of white. You frowned at this.

"The weather just got worse. I suggest you stay for the night, Tonio."

He nodded, knowing that he won't win the argument anyway judging by your previous conversation. You went to the cupboard where your towels were and took a few things out. A few minutes later, you came out of the room adjacent the lounge area. The Spaniard was sitting patiently on the couch.

"I've got you a spare towel right here." You said, as you looked down and gestured to the towel in your embrace. "You can grab a hot bath if you like. I have some spare clothes that would probably fit you."

At this, Antonio raised a curious eyebrow, a small but awkward chuckle and smile made its way through his lips. "S-spare clothes? I don't think your clothes would fit me at all, _chica. _Thank you for your hospitality though."

You giggled at this. "No-no. Not my clothes. They're men clothes."

Antonio only looked more confused. _Didn't she say she has no boyfriend? An ex boyfriend's clothes, possibly? Then again, she doesn't strike me as the kind of girl letting a man sleep with her and let him leave his clothes in her apartment. _"Why would you have men's clothes in your apartment?"

This time you laughed. "They're my dad's. I bought a few clothes for my dad before he and mom would come to visit for my performance."

The Spaniard jutted out his bottom lip and shrugged his eyebrows, practically saying 'Oh. That makes sense.'

"Now go and shower, I left the clothes in the bathroom."

"Gracias."

Antonio stood up, took the towel from you and followed your directions to the bathroom.

When his figure disappeared in the other room, you settled your tired body on the couch.

* * *

A few minutes later, Antonio appeared in the living room in his borrowed clothes, drying his hair with the towel. "Maria? The bathroom is all... yours."

He found your tired body slumped on the love couch, your small frame made the small couch comfortable enough for you to sleep in. The Spaniard smiled at the sight and placed his towel on one of the dining chairs. He kneeled down in front of you, admiring how you looked so peaceful. It reminded him of the times when you would close your eyes to sing.

"Lost in your own world now, _si?_" he whispered to your sleeping form, but more to himself. He extended his arms to carry you. He lifted you up with ease, but also made sure not to wake you. He walked to the only other door he hadn't been in. It obviously meant that it was your bedroom, and he knew he was right as soon as he opened the door.

Your room wasn't too girly, nor was it too masculine either. Your wall papers were pastel green with ivory panels and decorations. The floor was carpeted in an ivory colour. The setting was simple but beautiful, very British, he thought. He realised that you probably wanted a Victorian style bedroom as a sanctuary from all those modern elements in the rest of the house. He smiled, you were definitely quite a strange one compared to the women he's had the 'pleasure' to meet or at least could try to remember.

He settled you on your bed gently. Walking to the foot of the bed, he tugged your slippers from your feet and settled them on the floor. You were still wearing your buttoned up sweater [14]. He thought that it might be a bit uncomfortable for you and so he took the liberty of unbuttoning to release you from the fabric.

The Spaniard had centuries and centuries of experience, with the female wardrobe. Be it assisting the ladies with dressing up, or better yet, stripping them down. You were different however, but he didn't find any difference in difficulty with helping you rid of your sweater. He lifted your neck and arms slowly but carefully to get rid of the fabric. Years of being a pirate had rendered him to be quite nimble with his fingers, making him absolutely stealthy.

Once that was done without a hitch, he grabbed the thick wool blanket and covered your body until the duvet reached your chin.

He pulled away and gazed at your relaxed form once again. It's amazing how you were so different to the women he was used to seeing. Now he felt like a broken record for repeating the very same thought over and over in his head. Never the less, the female nations in the Summit were usually extreme, and the women he had been with before were nothing but unworthy of memory once the deed was done. You, however, despite being a normal human, could possess such innocence that used to be particularly present back then. Although you were so normal, you possessed talent and charm that made you memorable. You were a mystery to him, but it didn't matter; he valued your friendship and he valued your company. It was all that mattered to him right now.

He stroked your hair gently, turned off the lights and left your room, smiling at your form, bidding you goodnight.

The next day, at 7 o'clock in the morning, Antonio was woken up by his phone alarm. He stretched and yawned and walked towards the very same window with the tapping branch. The blizzard had passed and left in its wake were surprisingly a comfortable amount of snow that wasn't to be found dangerous to walk on.

He looked at his phone, a few unread messages and miscalls. He cancelled it, opting to look at them later once he checked his journal app. It read...

* * *

**_Diciembre 4 _**[15]

**_10:00 – _**Economía y Finanzas reportes. [15.2]

* * *

His report was due in 2 days.

Although he was such a laid back nation, he still needed to take his job quite seriously. After all, not only was it his job but it could help his country rise up from poverty. Though, he never regretted spending all his fortune for the safety of Romano. He was a very family oriented nation, and to him family would always be his top priority. Although it was obvious that he treated Romano as a little brother, to him, he treated Romano almost like he would his own son.

After reminiscing, he checked his unread messages. It was from Gilbert and Francis. He cursed, knowing what choice of words they probably sent him. He forgot that he was supposed to be out drinking with the two in a bar somewhere late last night. He didn't bother reading them and decided to delete all of it.

He then walked to your room, slowly opening the door ajar to see if you were awake or not. Although he was already sure from the start that you were still sleeping, he didn't want to knock because it might wake you up. He saw that the room was still dark, most likely because the light was off and that it was still too early in the day. Although there was a significant amount of light lacking, he could gather your silhouette on the bed. You were still breathing evenly; a sign of comfortable slumber.

He smiled for a moment and closed the door. He gathered his clothes, cleaned up the apartment a bit and wrote you a note on the dining table. He then locked the door before stepping out of your apartment to walk back to the hotel.

As soon as he arrived at the hotel, he shrugged off all the snow from his shoes which was now quite damp because he never anticipated the snow yesterday. He went straight back to his hotel room and started changing. He took out a turtle neck from his luggage, one of his warmer pants and some socks. He wore his dry, since the shoes he used awhile ago were still wet despite his best efforts to dry it, and rather warm winter boots.

As he was about to place his pants from yesterday in the laundry basket, he noticed that the letters you took from your mailbox were still in his pants, protruding with their white and a few colourful envelopes. Since his pocket was quite deep, none of you gave it much notice when he walked around the apartment. He also realised that his jacket and long turtle neck top have probably blocked the view altogether. He grimaced and decided to give you your letters and bills the next time you'd meet up. He knew it would be quite soon so it didn't bother him as much. He placed the series of envelopes on the bed and left his hotel room to go downstairs and eat some warm breakfast.

In the dining area, he found most of the nations enjoying their meal. Feliciano was typically with Ludwig eating their pasta and wursts respectively. Lovino, was sitting next to Feli, eating a tray of pizza as he continued to converse with his brother, obviously trying to ignore the German as much as possible. Arthur and Alfred were sitting right next to Matthew, arguing about a certain someone's independence as if Canada wasn't even there. Heracles was surprisingly awake, eating his Greek salad, which he took note that maybe America should also take a habit of eating instead of nothing but burgers and soda. Ivan as usual was trying to stay away from Natalia, their sister Katyusha nowhere in sight. Roderich and Elizabeta were deep in conversation as they drank a cup of hot beverages. Kiku was sitting next to Yao as they conversed with each other about the Asian economy. At last, he finally saw Francis flirting shamelessly with the waitresses, while Gilbert rolled his eyes and drank his usual morning beer. Gilbert never was a morning person, and though the albino enjoyed flirting and drinking the most, he could only pick and enjoyed the latter whenever he woke up.

He sat down across from the two, and this snapped one of the waitresses that Francis was flirting with, to come over and ask him what he wanted to eat. After ordering, he turned to his two best friends who were both staring at him. Francis had a somewhat nonchalant air about him, but Antonio knew that his friend was still annoyed. The Frenchman had his legs crossed in a manly sort of fashion; a leg on his other leg's knee. An arm propped on one of his lap as he stared inquisitively at the Spaniard. Gilbert, however, was far too clear with his emotions. Not only were his legs crossed the same way as Francis, his arms were also crossed just as his emotions were.

"_Que?_" The Spaniard simply asked, although he knew what was coming next. He just wanted their stares to stop.

"And where were _you_ last night?" Prussia asked, annoyed as he raised an inquisitive pale eyebrow.

"We were waiting for you and you never showed up!" accused Francis. "We tried to contact you but you never answered your phone."

Antonio sighed. "_Lo siento, amigos._ I only found your texts and miscalls this morning."

"That doesn't answer our question, Tonio. We waited all night at the bar!" Gilbert was scowling now.

Antonio scratched the back of his head as he slumped forward, embarrassed at forgetting. Sorry was the only word he could utter out. "_Uno momento..._ It was snowing like cats and dogs last night that I had to sleep over at Maria's. How in blazes did you two get to a bar in such weather? Hm?" he tried to turn the tables around. How _did_ the two find a bar at that time when there was a strong blizzard?

A moment of silence filled the air, and as soon as Antonio realised what he said, the two grinned at him in a feral manner.

"I was going to say that we were waiting in the hotel bar, but now we know where you have been." Francis shrugged with a smile.

Spain threw France an irritated look, a pout evident. He was also scowling like Gilbert, not to Francis but to himself for being so loose-lipped lately. Not that staying at Maria's meant something happened, but he knew his friends would take it the wrong way. After all, they were the Bad Touch Trio, the trio that could get _any _girl's attention without even trying, and get said women to bed the same way.

"Maria?" Gilbert asked. "You mean that girl you saw when we went out drinking last time?"

The Spaniard snapped his gaze at Francis, now annoyed more than ever. "You told him?"

Francis shrugged, with closed eyes and a confident smile. "Well you did close your door on me, _mon ami_. Of course I had to find someone else to continue what was supposed to be our conversation. Besides, I'm sure Gil doesn't want to be left out."

"Thanks Bonnie-boy." [16]

"How is talking to Gil, continuing our conversation?"

"We both placed ideas what could have happened back in the Church."

"Now," Gilbert smugly grinned. "We have more to talk about." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Antonio sighed as he ran a hand through his messy brown mops. "Like I said, we're only friends. _Nothing_ happened. _Nada. _You two are only stretching the fact far too much. _AND _nothing happened in her apartment. She slept in her _cuarto[17]_, and I slept in the _sala.[18]_"

"If nothing happened then I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling us the whole thing, Tonio?" Gilbert asked as he took a sip of his beer, more like a chug.

Sighing in defeat, Antonio told them everything quite plainly, if not vague.

"You've been meeting up with her continuously for how long?" Prussia raised a platinum blonde eyebrow. "A week? Seriously?"

Antonio groaned in slight annoyance, his coffee being served to him, he muttered a 'thanks' to the waitress making sure not to stray his annoyed glare at the two nations. "You're starting to sound like _Francisco_." He muttered, taking note that he used one of Francis' name in Spanish, the other was _Franco_.

Gilbert scoffed at the thought. Francis seemed oblivious to Gilbert's negativity at the statement. "But of course, it's quite the improvement from his scowling face, _non?_"

"_Schwuchtl..." [19]_

Francis ignored him completely, a smile still apparent on his lips. "So, do you have any plans on asking her out?"

Antonio choked on his coffee, a few bits flying towards the French and Prussian, who both twitched in disgust whilst wiping the beverage off of them with the serviettes. [20]

"Y-you know me! I'm not after any relationship at all. When was there a time you saw me becoming serious with someone?"

Francis had a thoughtful look, making that 'seems legit' pout and shrug. Gilbert however wasn't fooled. "_Ja?_ and when was the last time you actually asked a girl's number and wanting to meet up with her again without any plans on fucking her brains out?"

"_Langue_, _mon ami!_" [21]

"_Halt die Klappe!" _[22]

Antonio sighed once again as the two started to bicker. He reached a hand for his phone, feeling it vibrate. He took it out and saw he had received a message from you. He opened the text message and it read:

* * *

_Buenos dias! I never got the chance to greet you this morning. You left so early! By the way, thanks for carrying me to bed, and ridding me of my slippers and sweater. You took such good care of me! ^_^ Next time, don't do that. Just dump me on the bed. It's my fault for getting all tired. Thanks again for the company. I hope I didn't disturb you. ~ Maria_

* * *

He blushed for a moment. Looking at your text message, if he didn't know any better, he could have mistaken your words into something more adult and dirty. He smiled all the same, shaking his head. You were so cute and innocent, it was refreshing. He hoped you would keep yourself that way. The world needed more people like you.

He began texting back a reply after disengaging the silent mode on his phone. As soon as he sent the message, he felt his hand was void of a particular gadget in his grasps. Looking up, he found the two stopped arguing. In fact, he knew with that smug grin on their faces they were watching him as he read your text message. Now, they were grinning at the fact that they were reading your text message that, as he thought, almost sounded like there were subliminal adult intentions in each word.

Francis made a haughty French chuckle. "So she wants it rough, huh?"

Spain's eyes went wide as saucers at the statement. Before he could retort, Gilbert gave his two cents. "It seems you tired her out! Good job Spain! You haven't lost your touch after all these years!"

"_Callate!_" [23]

* * *

_Hola Maria, como estas? Bien, gracias. :-) How was your sleep? Don't worry about it. I should be the one who's thankful that you opened up your home to me. It's the least I could do, especially in such a dreadful weather. I think you and I both needed new company, si? :-) What are you up to now?_

* * *

At that, the two nations' grins completely disappeared. "_Quoi! _No flirting?" [24]

"Now I feel like taking it back. You're not losing your touch, right, Tonio?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard.

"I am not! I just don't think flirting with her is a good idea. She is so pure and innocent that you could mistake her as a woman of faith!"

"But you love your religion" Gilbert reasoned. "Hell you've gone to war for it, but you're still a man whore."

Antonio threw Prussia an incredulous look. "Gee... thanks Gil."

"Never the less, you should add a bit of...," Francis continued with his famous haughty French chuckle as he accompanied it with a gesture of raising both his shoulders one at a time with every syllable of his haughty chuckle. The Spaniard and the Prussian called it, the Francis I'd-rape-you shouldered chuckle. In short, The Francis chortle. [25]

The Spaniard blushed and reached to grab his phone, but Prussia was leaning far back into his chair so Antonio wouldn't be able to reach for it from across the table.

"I don't think so, _amigo._ We're just friends and I intend to keep it that way. She's a nice girl."

Francis lifted a blonde eyebrow and scoffed. "Whatever."

Antonio's phone started ringing, snapping the trio out of their bickering. Prussia was grinning and so was Francis. The Spaniard tried to reach for the phone but the taller and more muscular men each placed a hand on his head to stop him from reaching out to them. Their eyes never left the message you sent him.

* * *

_I'm good too. Honestly don't think too much about it. It was my pleasure to have you as my guest, and you are more than welcome to visit anytime. I'm just cleaning the house because I can't seem to find my bills anywhere. :P Hahaha I'm such a scatter brain, huh?_

* * *

"Oh this is boring!" Francis exclaimed as he turned his back away from the phone.

"Seriously? No flirting?" Gilbert yelled.

"Of course not, why should I?"

The two nations could not believe what they were hearing. Francis raised his hands up in the air. "_Sacre bleau! This is hopeless!"_

"What do you mean 'why should I'?" Gilbert slammed his hands on the table.

Funnily enough, no one gave a damn in the vicinity, most likely because they were used to the ex-nation's outbursts.

"_C'est inacceptable! _[26] None in the Bad Touch Trio pass up a chance to '_satisfy'_ any single woman! Let alone flirt with her, be she committed or not!" [27]

"_ Ja! _I agree! _Mein freund._" At this, Prussia placed an arm around the Spaniard. His hands were outstretched as he looked at the clouds passing by the window. "Ve are ze bad touch zrio!" Gilbert proclaimed in pride, a hand clenched together on his chest.

Antonio had always noticed how Gilbert's accent seemed more apparent whenever he talked about the things he was superiorly passionate about. Being a part of the Bad Touch Trio was one of them. Ahhh... the Glory Days.

Gilbird suddenly chirped in fascination.

"See? Even Gilbird agrees!"

The yellow chick cocked its head, almost as if saying: _"What the FUCK are YOU talking about?" or "Don't you FUCKING put words in my BEAK!"_

"Remember the Bad Touch Trio Motto!" Prussia exclaimed as he and Francis simultaneously took their victory poses as they called out.

"Single women have no escape from the Trio's flirtatious escapade. When she is visibly willing, a member would give her sexual healing. If she is committed with a man, none but flirtation would take hand. Lest she with a woman and committed, the trio shall share both of them in bed!" [29]

"Oh yeah?" Antonio challenged, crossing his arms and lifting a sceptical eyebrow.

"JA!"

"Oui!"

"_Bueno..._ Francis, I dare you to flirt with that woman over there."

Francis quickly looked to where the Spaniard was pointing. His jaw dropped completely.

"Ahhh... ummm she..." The French twitched at the use of the pronoun. "-uh... is er... busy."

"... scratching 'her' balls?" Gilbert continued as he too, gazed at the 'woman.'

The 'woman' was wearing thick makeup and had, surprisingly, thicker eyebrows than Arthur's. Different colours of eye shadows plagued 'her' eyes, whilst 'her' lipstick looked similar to a clown's application. 'She' wore a short but tight low cut barbie pink cocktail dress that wrapped around 'her' hairy thighs; which were ungraciously spread wide apart as 'she' unfashionably scratched her unusually large and lumpy 'pleasure' core.

Gilbert and Francis twitched ceremoniously as Antonio had a smug smirk on his handsome face.

"No excuses, _si?_"

Prussia started laughing out loud and patted the French man's slumped shoulder. "That's right! GO! DO IT!"

"And YOU!" Antonio's voice snapped Prussia out of his amusement. "I dare you to flirt with Elizabeta."

Gilbert's eyes went wide as saucers and it was Francis' turn to be amused, all the while doing so for the sole purpose of forgetting his supposed flirtatious exploit.

"ZAT AMAZON IS OUT OF ZE QUESTION!"

Antonio closed his eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair. "Now, now Gil and 'Cisco." The Spaniard then gazed to both his friends with a very smug look as he repeated, and mocked, every word the Frenchman said prior. "Single women have no escape from the Trio's flirtatious escapade."

"But she's with that demon-douche Austria!" [28]

"If she is committed with a man, none but flirtation would take hand."

"Then I believe that 'woman' is out of the question, oui? 'She' looks like she had many women instead of men."

"-Lest she with a woman and committed, the trio shall share both of them in bed!"

There was silence between the three but Prussia and France's expressions were of pure horror and shock at the acknowledgement of the consequences of their motto.

Spain smirked at that. He missed the feeling of having the upper hand again. Antonio stood up, took his phone from Gilbert's hand and walked away whistling a tune before saying "Adios, Amigos! See you later ~"

"We really need to change that motto."

"Oui, Gil. Or we can add terms and conditions."

As soon as Antonio was out of the dining area of the hotel, he whipped his phone back in to his grasp and sent a message saying that he had something that belonged to you. [30]

What he didn't know was that soon enough, his heart and his mind would soon belong to you as well.

* * *

**END OF PART 1**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND MESSAGE! ^_^ Part 2 will only be possible if readers are interested! :D

* * *

**NOTES:**

[1] I'm sure you all know what a _fiesta_ is. A_ hacienda_ is basically a large property with agriculture excerpts. Almost like a ranch and a farm.

[2] "And he's more responsible than you."

[3] "Piss off"

[4] "Good night, my friend!" – Francis "Good night, amigos!" – Antonio

[5] A church

[6] You can be wearing anything MODEST! Not skanky! Have some shame, you're in a church! :P lol

[7] "Pleased to meet you Maria. My name is Antonio."

[8] "Pleased to meet you as well, Antonio."

[9] Hija: daughter. The Philippines was once a colony of Spain and was colonised for 300 years until the Americans helped them with their independence. The Filipino culture consists of a lot of inspiration from our Spanish ancestors. Our language consists of about 100 Spanish words as well, but English is our second main language back in the Philippines. The reason I put it there is because I wanted your character to have a lot of connection to Spain.

[10] "Why not?"

[11] Episode 33 – Cafe Spain :D, for those of you who haven't watched it, try to find a clip of it in youtube. But basically he's been pestering (he can't read the atmosphere remember?) this customer who went inside his cafe. He was so ecstatic because he hasn't had many customers for a while. He tried being such a good host but it really just made the customer annoyed and depressed. Finally, when he said that because he hasn't had many customers, he only has instant coffee, the customer snapped. :P

[12] Hermanos: brothers

[13] Lo Siento: I'm sorry

[14] You can wear whatever you want but you were wearing a buttoned up sweater at home at the very least. You wouldn't want to die from the freezing temperatures right? :P

[15] Diciembre: December

[15.2] Economia y Finanzas reportes : Economic and Finance reports

[16] I thought of giving Francis a nickname from the oh so awesomely insulting Prussia :P Bonnefoy = Bonnie-boy or Bon-Bon

[17] Cuarto: quarters/bedroom

[18] Sala: Living room

[19] "Faggot"

[20] Serviettes: napkins or folded tissues that you get when you're at a restaurant. I wanted to add this here just in case some of you didn't know. When I first lived here in Australia I didn't bloody understand what it was. So I thought some of you might not know. I think it's a British term? Just as rubber is a British term for eraser. It's all because I grew up with American English and terms.

[21] "Language, my friend!"

[22] Shut up! ( .com/question/index?qid=20061231125205AArRoha )

[23] "SHUT UP!"

[24] Quoi? : What?

[25] I totally made that up :P

[26] This is unacceptable!

[27] Meaning they only sleep with women who are single, but they flirt with absolutely anyone whether she is already committed or not.

[28] Austria once described the ex-nation as: "That demon douche Prussia!" in one episode/outtakes

[29] I totally made this up. COPYRIGHT PROTECTED :P

[30] Your bills :P In case you forgot.


End file.
